parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Blue (Female Style)
A genderswapped movie spoof of "Finding Nemo". =Cast= *Nemo - Blue (Blue's Clues) *Marlin - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Dory - Periwinkle (Blue's Clues) *Gill - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as A Teenage Robot) *Bloat - Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *Peach - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Bubbles - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Gurgle - Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) *Deb - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Flo - Clyde McBride (The Loud House) *Jacques - Binyah Binyah Polliwog (Gullah Gullah Island) *Nigel - Duck (Little Bear) *School of Moonfish - The Fiesta Trio (Dora the Explorer) *Crush - Stephanie (LazyTown) *Squirt - Trixie (LazyTown) *Mr. Ray - Miss Marigold (Blue's Clues) *Bruce - Zeta (Shimmer and Shine) *Anchor - Bear Queen (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Chum - Sweetie (PAW Patrol) *Blenny - Tiny (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Anglerfish - Helga (Hey Arnold!) *Seagulls - Chickens (Sesame Street) *Whale - Humpback Whale (Go, Diego, Go!) *Jerald - Hen (Little Bear) *Tad - Magenta (Blue's Clues) *Pearl - Green Puppy (Blue's Clues) *Sheldon - Orange Kitten (Blue's Clues) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Barbara Sherman - SpongeBob SquarePants *Darla Sherman - Dib (Invader Zim) *Coral - Diego (Go, Diego, Go!/Dora the Explorer) *Barracuda - Mrs. Beady (Back at the Barnyard) *Bill - Miranda (Blue's Clues) *Ted - Wynonna (Blue's Clues) *Bob - Sam (Blue's Clues) *Mother Fish - Mr. Grouper (Bubble Guppies) *Guppies - Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny (Bubble Guppies) *Two Fish Taking Crab's Shell - Uniqua and Tasha (The Backyardigans) *Shell Less Crab - Ming-Ming (Wonder Pets!) *Mr. Johanson - Gina Giant (Wallykazam) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Walden (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Other Fish Students - Dora and Blue's Friends (Dora the Explorer/Blue's Clues) *Patient - Shubie (SpongeBob SquarePants) *and much more Gallery Blue-s-Big-Musical-screenshot-blues-clues-34387040-320-240.png|Blue as Nemo Desenho-animado-da-dora-9-dora-the-explorer-40359358-640-480.jpg|Dora as Marlin Periwinkle (Tuxedo Suit).png|Periwinkle as Dory Jenny wiki icon.png|Jenny Wakeman as Gill Wanda.jpg|Wanda as Bloat TalkTommy.jpg|Tommy Pickles as Peach D.W..PNG|D.W. Read as Bubbles Mighty b bessie higgenbottom.png|Bessie Higgenbottom as Gurgle Lincoln Loud.PNG|Lincoln Loud as Deb Clyde McBride.png|Clyde McBride as Flo Binyah Binyah.jpg|Binyah Binyah Polliwog as Jacques Little Bear Duck.png|Duck as Nigel Fiesta Trio.jpg|The Fiesta Trio as School of Moonfish Nick Jr. LazyTown Stephanie Meanswell 1.png|Stephanie as Crush Trixie-lazytown-9.47.jpg|Trixie as Squirt Msmarigold.jpg|Miss Marigold as Mr. Ray Zeta the Sorceress.jpg|Zeta as Bruce Bear Queen in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png|Bear Queen as Anchor Sweetie (Paw Patrol).png|Sweetie as Chum Tiny & Wubbzy.jpg|Tiny as Blenny MTS simgazer 1589392 Helga.0.jpg|Helga as Anglerfish SitBC Chickens.png|Chickens as Seagulls GDG Whale.png|Humpback Whale as Whale Hen.jpeg|Hen as Jerald Magenta.jpg|Magenta as Tad Green-puppy-blues-clues-84.9.jpg|Green Puppy as Pearl Orange kitten image.jpg|Orange Kitten as Sheldon Sandy Cheeks.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Dr. Phillip Sherman Spongebob.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Barbara Sherman Dib from Invader Zim.PNG|Dib as Darla Sherman Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg|Diego as Coral Mrs. Beady.jpg|Mrs. Beady as Barracuda Miranda-Pic.jpg|Miranda as Bill Green dog's owner.jpg|Wynonna as Ted Sammysam.jpg|Sam as Bob Mr.Grouper is duck the great western engine.jpg|Mr. Grouper as Mother Fish Bubble Guppies Playdate.jpg|Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny as Guppies Uniqua-the-backyardigans-47.2.jpg|Uniqua Tasha-the-backyardigans-1.42.jpg|and Tasha as Two Fish Taking Crab's Shell Ming-ming-duckling-the-wonder-pets-15.3.jpg|Ming-Ming as Shell Less Crab Gina|Gina Giant as Mr. Johanson Walden as Boco for Dora the explorer and friends thomas parody.png|Walden as Sponge Bed Mother Fish Wubbzy-with-ball.jpg|Wubbzy as Sponge Bed Guppy Dora and Friends as Meg.png|Dora Steve and Friends as Brian Griffin.png|and Blue's Friends as Other Fish Students 45Shubie.png|Shubie as Patient Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Female Style